The Doctor Is In
by Sister Magpie
Summary: Doctor Chloe Michel arrives at the Citadel with hopes and dreams for a new clinic. What she finds instead is a quarian with a gunshot wound, a Navy Commander with a penchant for destruction, and a particularly handsome turian. Set during the start of ME1, one shot, mostly canon.
1. Long Way From Home

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's a story I've been waiting to write for a bit now. It's for the lovely A.E. McDuff, who so generously takes the time to listen to me rant, provides me with feedback, and constantly gives me motivation when I don't feel I have it. So here's to you!

Reviews/comments/ideas/fun things/jokes always appreciated :)

* * *

"So, you set up alright down here Doc?"

"I believe so, yes. At least, I hope I am. One moment I think I'm prepared, and the next I feel like I'm still a resident!" Doctor Michel replied with a nervous chuckle. The salarian in front of her blinked a few times at the response, and Chloe mentally chided herself. It was apparent that the salarian just wanted her to sign the delivery acceptance form so that he could be on his way, yet here she was looking for approval.

"Right… well, if you could just sign here, we can consider this done." the salarian replies, pushing a data pad in front of her.

Chloe feels her cheeks heat with embarrassment, and signs the form. The salarian nods once, motions to his crew, and the delivery team leave the doctor on her own. She stands in the middle of the clinic – her clinic – with a sense of anxiety and awe that were both mixing together awkwardly. Boxes of medical equipment lay haphazardly around, the salarian and his crew having just dropped the boxes off at the most convenient location. Most of the equipment and medication were donated, and as such, some of the equipment could be considered antique. She opens one of the boxes closest to her, and gently pulls out a stethoscope. The old-fashioned medical device was rarely used nowadays, with much more advanced ways to listen to a patient's heart and lungs. But Chloe had been carrying this stethoscope with her since her first day of med school. Passed down to her from her mother, grandfather, great grandmother… it was a symbol of medical pride that she wouldn't dare part with. To her, it was the basic symbol of a medical professional, and spoke to her of generations of healing hands and empathetic hearts.

Placing the stethoscope around her neck, Chloe surveys the room around her. Pristine white walls, state-of-the-art infrastructure, a semi-private waiting room, and a fully private diagnostic room in the back. It helped to remind her that she was no longer in the dingy clinic back on Earth, but on a massive space station with countless people of varying species milling around just outside her clinic's doors. Trees at the back of the room behind a low wall gently moved in the artificial breeze. Intravenous machines and heart monitors sat idle in the corner, and a quarantine room gave off a dull blue glow behind the medical-grade bio-containment windows. Chloe felt her heart swell with pride at her accomplishment, even though it had come at a high cost. While she stood fast to her convictions, and didn't deny she had given free medical supplies to the public, the situation she was faced with at her previous clinic had the potential of blowing up in her face. But she told herself at the time she swore an oath for a reason. What good was the oath if it meant watching the poor and helpless die in under-funded clinics, or the streets, while her clinic had an excess of medical supplies? Chloe had taken the dismissal with grace, and was thankful that the clinic had decided not to press charges. Her family history and well-known name certainly had helped, and Chloe suspected that the Medical Board of Directors even saw eye-to-eye with her. But, rules are rules, and Chloe's superiors were left with no choice but to dismiss her from the clinic.

Now, only two months later, she had managed to open her very own clinic in a fairly well off location in the Citadel. Close enough to the Wards to warrant patients, but far enough away from the heart of it to not worry about her personal safety. Chloe was confident in her ability to treat all manner of patients, and with the medical supplies she had brought or purchased, was sure that she would be able to make a difference here. With a small smile, she tied up her bright red hair into a pony tail, and began unpacking.

* * *

o.o.o

The route Chloe followed in the mornings was always vibrant, and it was for that reason that she had been following this particular path for the last two weeks. Her modest apartment was only two floors up from her clinic, and she knew that there were more direct routes, but since opening her clinic two weeks ago, she found she enjoyed this path the best. Merchants opening their stalls slowly became accustomed to seeing a new face, and now offered greetings and friendly waves. Busy salarians rushed past her, with little time or interest in providing more than a hurried greeting. Volus salesmen were always keen on talking to her, especially once they found out she was an entrepreneur in her own right. While she appreciated the anonymity of working and living in such a massive space, she was slowly starting to get to know the denizens around her, and they as well came to know her.

It had taken a week for her first patient to make his way to her clinic, but she had greeted him with open arms. She had managed to hide her mild disappointment that he had been a human with a head cold, considering she had been hoping for a more diverse initial patient, yet she relished the opportunity to help someone in need. Since then, a few more humans had stopped by, and her clinic had even been graced with a lone asari maiden. Life on the Citadel rushed around her, but she was content with the pace of her own life.

Rounding the corner to her clinic, with the arms of the Citadel to her right, she saw something that gave her pause. A small figure was huddled on the floor in front of her clinic door. Knees drawn up to the chest, arms cradled within, and a helmeted head resting on the knees. It took Chloe a moment to realize that the small figure was indeed quarian, and only a fraction of a moment to realize she was hurt. Rushing towards the clinic, the sound of her boots against the metal floor caused the quarian to look up as she approached. To her dismay, Chloe noticed the immediate signs of panic as the quarian tensed and tried to stand up. Leaning on one arm proved futile, and the quarian failed in her attempt to stand up. It was then that Chloe realized the other arm was the problem.

"Hang on, let me help you up." Chloe said as she approached the timid quarian. She crouched down and took her good arm around her shoulders, helping the small thing stand up. Chloe was immediately taken aback with how small and thin the quarian felt against her. She was familiar with quarian physiology, and she knew that they usually had more solid frames.

"Thank you… I thought you might already have been open…" came a quiet voice to her side. Chloe opened the door, and helped the quarian inside.

"How long had you been waiting out there?" Chloe asked, directing the quarian to one of the medical beds.

"I'm not sure. Half an hour, maybe less."

A pause, and Chloe's heart wrenches for the poor thing. "Well, lets get you settled and taken care of. Can you tell me your name?"

"Is it safe here?"

"Pardon me?"

"Is this place safe? No cameras, no bugs?"

Chloe frowned and helped the quarian onto the medical bed. She was unsure why she would be asked that question. It was a medical lab, and a doctor was trusted with extremely sensitive information. It raised the question of what kind of places this quarian had been to before.

"Of course it's safe here. There are no bugs, and no cameras." Chloe soothed, bringing a heart monitor over to the bedside. It was then she noticed the blood trail, leading from the door to the bed. A quick visual scan revealed why the quarian had been supporting her arm. Blood was oozing from what was clearly a bullet hole in her upper arm, and she imagined that if she could see the young things face, it would be a mask of pain.

"Goodness, lets get you some pain medication and another round of antibiotics. I assume your suit has done both?"

"Yes, but I didn't have much in reserve, so it is running low. And my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya."

Chloe locates the medical seal on the suit at the top of the Tali'zorah's right arm, connects a heart rate monitor and inserts an IV to deliver the pain medication.

"Well, Tali'Zorah, my name is Doctor Chloe Michel. We need to get that wound cleaned up, and it will definitely require stitches. I have an isolation room here, and once I can slow the bleeding down, I will need you to proceed in there." Chloe states, pressing sterile gauze against the wound. She hears a hiss of breath from behind the mask.

"Please, call me Tali. I can feel the pain medication working already. Thank you, Doctor."

Chloe nods, providing Tali with a smile of reassurance. As far as wounds go, Tali was lucky. Chloe can tell that it was a clear in-and-out shot, but the machine hooked up to Tali's vitals are reading signs of trauma as well as a vicious fever. Upon arriving at the Citadel, Chloe had been made acutely aware of the plight of the quarians. Dozens lined the docks in a state of poverty. All denied access to the Wards, yet also denied permission to leave. They lived in a state of limbo, unable to continue inwards or leave due to social stigma. Ships were confiscated, citizenship documents withheld for security reasons, and mean looking C-Sec officers mingled with the already terrified quarians. Chloe had witnessed first hand the treatment these wanderers are faced with, yet it shocked her that a clearly innocent, young quarian would be shot in broad daylight, without even a C-Sec officer knocking at the clinic doors demanding to know what happened to the poor soul.

"Are you feeling a bit better?" Chloe asked quietly, removing the gauze slightly to check the flow of blood.

"Yes, a little." Tali replied.

"Could you perhaps tell me how this happened?" Chloe gently prodded.

There was a tense pause, and Chloe knew she was treading on delicate ground. On Earth, it was far from uncommon to have humans wander into the clinic with bullet wounds from altercations due to red sand deals, or other unsavoury interactions. She used to be surprised that they made it to the clinic at all, considering most of them left the deals in body bags. Asking the question of 'why' was always touchy. People were hesitant to reveal details, or sell out their "friends". Chloe doubted that Tali was part of any such thing, and was more likely an innocent bystander, yet it would help to know the circumstances in which the quarian found herself shot.

The circumstance, it seemed, was more than Chloe bargained for. Tali told her everything. She talked so much, in fact, that Chloe was having a hard time keeping up with her. Moving Tali into the isolation room, and switching on the external speakers, allowed Chloe to still listen to the epic tale of adventure even while she put on her decontamination suit. Tali told her how she stowed away on a ship bound for the Citadel with her friend, and about the the geth memory core with incriminating evidence about this Saren fellow, all while Chloe isolated and cleaned the wound. Chloe listened earnestly as Tali talked about her friend dying as she ran on after being shot. The heartbreaking story clearly had Tali in tears, and Chloe heard her sniffle more than once. As she sewed neat little stitches into the translucent skin, Chloe heard how Tali wanted to take the information to the Shadow Broker. She was surprised that Tali knew the name. As far as Chloe was concerned, few people knew of the Shadow Broker, she herself only knowing of him and his agents while attempting to obtain medical supplies. The price had been too steep for her, so she sourced them elsewhere. But the Shadow Broker might be the best person to help Tali, and Chloe knew of at least one agent working fairly close to the clinic itself.

"If you like, I know the name of one of the Broker's agents. He operates out of Chora's Den. But I would caution you; it is not a safe place to be, Tali. This information has already gotten you seriously injured. Are you certain it's wise to deliver it yourself?"

"I appreciate your concern, Doctor Michel, but I need to see this through. The information is too important to leave in the hands of someone else."

Chloe regarded Tali quietly. She couldn't see her face, but she was sure that Tali's fear would be visible. She was in far over her head, and was dealing with more than she bargained for. Professional concern came in contact with genuine empathy, and Chloe felt herself grow anxious for this young girl. The world of the Shadow Broker, his agents, and the information business in general was a terrifying place to be if you didn't know your way around. Her brief foray into that realm left a bitter taste in her mouth, and she knew that if she had agreed to buy the medical supplies from the Broker himself, she would have been indebted to him for some time.

"It is of course your decision Tali. All I can do is provide my medical recommendation, which is that you rest here for a while. Thankfully, you didn't lose enough blood to cause concern, and you should be fine to go on your way in a few hours. I would prefer you stay in here until your suit readings provide normal, healthy levels of bacteria. If you need anything, just press this button beside the bed and I'll be in right away. Alright?"

"Alright. Thank you, Doctor."

* * *

o.o.o

Chloe sat at her desk hours later, filling out her medical report on the day's patients. Tali had left an hour before, and Chloe had been surprised to see a marked increase in patients. She had seen a total of seven, which was a significant improvement in her eyes. Tali was the only patient of the day that Chloe had been hesitant to discharge. Her wound would heal nicely, and Tali's suit had been remarkably quick to isolate the injured area. Physiologically, Tali would be right as rain, but Chloe was more concerned for her well being in general. Unfortunately, Tali had been unable to provide a permanent address, which hadn't surprised Chloe in the least. It did mean though that she would be unable to follow up with Tali, and just had to hope that the intelligent young quarian would be all right.

With her reports finished, and her clinic tidied up, Chloe began the process of closing her clinic for the evening. The isolation room was sterilised thoroughly, and her instruments put into the autoclave. She was about to start shutting off the lights, when she heard the door hiss open. Peering around the corner into the waiting room, she saw a tall turian in blue and black armour standing in the doorway, casually looking around. He was heavily armed and armoured, and for a brief moment, Chloe wondered if he was perhaps an agent for the Shadow Broker, following up on her quarian patient. She fervently hoped his coming wouldn't spell trouble.

"Hello? Doctor Michel?" he called out, his flanged voice at a low octave that Chloe immediately enjoyed.

"Good evening, can I help you with something?" Chloe asked as she rounded the corner. As she came closer, she got a better look at him. Blue markings covered an otherwise bare face, his crest and mandibles in excellent condition, letting her know immediately that he wasn't some rough and tumble mercenary. He towered over her by a good two feet, and she watched his talons with fascination as he extended his hand in a decidedly human greeting.

"Doctor Michel? My name is Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec Investigative Division. I'm here to investigate a lead, and I was wondering if you had a moment to talk." he asked her, and she felt the rough skin of his hand against her own. She had seen a turian up close only a few times, and it was when she had first arrived on the Citadel. To actually be touching one… she found herself not wanting to let go of his hand, and wondered if it would be inappropriate to ask him if she could study him. She realized she was still gripping his hand and let go, blushing slightly as she responded.

"Yes, of course. Since this is not medical, let me just close my clinic up. I will only be a moment."

"Take your time."

Chloe went about her routine of closing the clinic, watching the turian out of the corner of her eye. She was not suspicious, simply brimming with questions that she wouldn't dare ask. In medical school, they had learned basic alien physiology, but her role on Earth required little practical use of the knowledge she acquired. During her second round of school, while obtaining her Masters degree in alien biology and physiology, she had learned a great deal more about her alien allies. Out of all of them, she found the turians the most interesting. Their distinct look, somewhere between avian and reptilian, had enthralled her. Medical interest aside, she had a love for what nature was able to do when given the right circumstances. Though she would never say it out loud, she wondered if at some point in turian evolution, they resembled Earth dinosaurs or great birds with sharp beaks and sharper talons. She heard Garrus clear his throat politely, and realized that she'd been keeping him waiting longer than she intended.

"All done. What is it that I can help you with, Officer Vakarian?"

"Garrus is fine, Doctor Michel. I just have a few questions about a person of interest that might have come by here today. Did you happen to have any quarian patients?"

Chloe froze. She is able to confirm or deny it, but thankfully doctor/patient confidentiality made it possible for her to withhold any further information. Chloe knows that the last thing Tali needs is for C-Sec to be trailing her, undoubtedly to throw her off the station for vagrancy. It was a very real possibility, given what she had seen at the docks.

"I did have a quarian patient today, yes." Chloe replies, and doesn't bother to hide her irritation she feels with the C-Sec officer in front of her. She notices Garrus' brow plates lift in surprise at her tone, but he doesn't comment on it.

"I see. And I can only assume that since you did have a quarian patient, it's fair to say that the quarian was injured?"

"Officer, if you could perhaps tell me why you need this information, I may be inclined to give it to you if it were to help ensure the well being of my patient. Otherwise, I would prefer not to give out details regarding my patients or their injuries." Chloe replied, crossing her arms in front of her. She watched Garrus' mandibles twitch with either frustration or amusement, she couldn't discern which. She watched his blue eyes move from her to the surroundings, and she could tell now that he was operating under strict secrecy, as it did not appear as though he wanted to divulge information either.

"Look, whatever information you provide would help ensure the quarians' safety. I have no intention of kicking her off the station, if that's what you're concerned about. I simply want to know where she's gone. Her life may depend on it."

Chloe uncrossed her arms and regarded the turian in front of her. She was already immensely concerned about Tali, and the fact that C-Sec had in fact shown up at her clinic looking for her only helped cement the fact that Tali was in a world of trouble. Professionalism dictated that she keeps the secrets her patients entrust to her, yet she had a heart for those in need. She wouldn't be a doctor otherwise, nor would she even be here if it weren't for her sense of humanity. The C-Sec officer standing a few feet away from her looked trustworthy enough. He also looked tired, like he'd been chasing a ghost for some time, but was unable to catch it. He did say that he was investigating something, so perhaps he was looking into who shot Tali?

"Alright. I will help you. She was at my door when I came to open the clinic this morning. She had been shot in the arm, but I'm not sure who did it. She told me of how she came to be on the station, and that she had some sensitive information regarding a turian named Saren." Chloe noticed Garrus' eyes go wide at the mention of that name. "She mentioned that she wanted to give the information to the Shadow Broker, I assume in exchange for protection. I put her in contact with an agent named Fist."

"I see. How long ago did she leave here?"

"It was about an hour and a half ago now. I warned her to be careful. A deal with the Shadow Broker does not come without strings I'm sure."

"No, it probably doesn't. But that is extremely helpful, Doctor. Thank you. My goal is to make sure our quarian friend, and that information, remain safe. A lot of things are riding on that information, and I doubt she knows it."

"I suspect she does not, Garrus. She's such a gentle thing, and in way too deep. If there's anything else I can do to help, please let me know."

The C-Sec officer placed a hand on Chloe's arm in reassurance, and she had to stop herself once more from watching how his hand moved, or wanting to feel the rough skin once more. If she didn't know any better, she'd say this interest might be delving into a realm beyond medical curiosity.

"I will. I need to check up on a few other leads, but I'll swing by tomorrow if there's anything else I need. Thank you for the information, Doctor Michel."

"You're welcome."

Chloe watched Garrus leave her office with more purpose in his steps than when he entered. As she collected her things in her shoulder bag, she couldn't help feeling that they would indeed meet again.


	2. And Hell Followed With Him

Chloe watched five armed men stroll into her clinic the following morning, trepidation and fear immediately settling in. Her walk to the clinic had been worryingly quiet. Merchants who saw her coming quickly averted their eyes, and even the normally chatty volus pretended to not see her wave a greeting. She had felt the tension, as well as a sneaking feeling that someone was following her. It proved to be valid once she got to her clinic, the men trailing in behind her as she turned on the lights. Determined not to show fear, she watched as one by one they looked her over, scanning the rest of the clinic with an air of superiority. She had a feeling as to why they were here, and was adamant that unlike Garrus, she would not help these men.

"Doctor Michel. Fine morning, isn't it?" one of the men asked her, nonchalantly strolling towards her.

"It is indeed." she replied tersely.

"Nice set up you have here Doc. Bet you get lots of different species coming through those doors." he continued, a sneer stuck on his face. Chloe watched the other four men fan out within the clinic, all of them closing in around her. "Would be a shame if something happened to your little gig here, wouldn't it?"

"What are you talking about? Are you threatening me?" Chloe asked with horror. She was quickly beginning to realize that everything that has happened since Tali left was clearly due to the information she carried. It was becoming apparent that it was a great deal more valuable to a large amount of people, which meant Tali was certainly in a lot of trouble.

"Not necessarily. Tell me what I need to know, and there's no harm. If you don't tell me… well, that's when you and I might have a problem."

"I don't even know what it is that you want!"

"A quarian came through here yesterday. Boss says she's trouble, so we're making sure that trouble is stopped. I want to know if she told you what she's got."

Chloe stood her ground, staring back at the thug as he closed in, breaching her personal space. She remained silent even as he traced a finger down her cheek, attempting to goad her.

"I suggest you leave my clinic immediately." she said, slapping his hand away with affront. He smiled a wicked smile, and proceeded to move even closer, forcing her to take a step back. She could feel panic rising, and willed her breathing to remain controlled. She was quickly becoming scared, and she didn't know if she could stand up to them much longer.

"Look doc, don't make this any harder on yourself. Did the quarian bitch tell you what she has or not?" the man said, and Chloe heard the distinct sound of a pocket knife clicking open behind her. She felt tears form in her eyes, and knew that if she said yes, Tali was as good as dead. She swallowed hard, trying her best to remain calm.

"Ah, she did, didn't she? One more question. Who did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" Chloe responded, her voice rising an octave in panic. The man smiles, content that she walked directly into his trap.

Chloe hears the clinic doors open the same time the thug does, and suddenly she finds herself being grabbed around her neck and pulled against him as he draws a gun.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man yells, and Chloe sees a woman standing in her doorway. Assault rifle drawn, her shiny black armour with a red stripe down the right arm, she stands calmly, her rifle pointed directly at Chloe and the man restraining her.

"Put the gun down, you moron. You think I won't hesitate to shoot a hostage?" the woman says impassively, as though this whole thing was an immense waste of her time, and Chloe feels herself go pale at the words. The green eyes staring at her don't reflect the hint of a joke.

Before she has time to think, a shot rings off close to her head, and the man holding her drops to the ground, half of his head blown clean off. Chloe sinks to the floor, and shuffles her way backwards, underneath the relative safety of one of the medical beds. Multiple shots sound off at once, and the noise is deafening. A blue explosion rips apart one of the men, pieces of his body scattering across the floor. If she weren't used to it, Chloe would have vomited at the amount of blood pooling on the ground. As quickly as it started, the gunfire stops. From her hiding spot, Chloe sees the booted feet of a turian approach the medical bed, and then Garrus is crouching down, extending his hand to help her.

"Doctor Michel! Are you ok?" Garrus asks, and Chloe thankfully takes his hand. Standing up, she takes in the carnage around her. The woman in black armour is putting her rifle onto the holster on her back, and with her is the biggest hulk of a krogan she'd ever seen, as well as a human woman in pink and white armour.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think. I am unhurt, if that's what you're asking. When did you get here? I didn't even see you." Chloe asked, trying to maintain eye contact with Garrus.

"I wanted more information on our quarian friend, so I thought I'd stop in here. Turns out, I wasn't your first patient of the day." Garrus replied with a laugh, and Chloe finds herself smiling faintly at the attempt to make her feel better. Turning his attention to the other three, Garrus addressed the woman in black armour.

"Perfect timing Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at the target."

"Hell of a shot Garrus. Good job." Shepard said, and Chloe watches her closely. The name rings a bell, but she can't quite place it. The woman doesn't look familiar, yet something about her makes Chloe think she should know her. One thing that Chloe was certain about, was that this Shepard woman looked dangerous.

"Please tell me you were joking about shooting the hostage?" Chloe asks to the group in general. The krogan laughs, and gets a scalding look from the woman in pink armour.

"Yeah. Sure, I was joking. Just wanted to keep that asshole on his toes. I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy."

"Well, thank you for showing up when you did, Commander Shepard. And you too, Garrus."

"Who were those goons anyways?" Shepard asked.

"I might have an idea. I think they might've been Fist's thugs." Garrus supplied.

"Fist? Why would he send thugs after me? I know I sent that quarian to him with the information about Saren, but why would he – "

"Hang on. What quarian, and what information about Saren?" Shepard interjected, cutting Chloe off mid-sentence. The look on the Commander's face momentarily shocked Chloe. She went from passive to murderous within a tenth of a second, like a wolf that suddenly caught the scent of its wounded prey. It was apparent to her that both Shepard and Garrus were clearly following the same lead, though Shepard had less information. Chloe proceeded to tell Shepard about Tali. Her journey to the Citadel, the information she possessed, and that she provided her with Fist's name, and that he worked for the Shadow Broker.

"But if Fist sent thugs after you, wanting to shut you up, that means that he doesn't give a shit about the Shadow Broker." Shepard said, and Chloe contemplated the theory.

"Do you think he might be working directly for Saren?" Garrus asked, his mandibles flicking with disbelief.

"It would be a very stupid move indeed, for Fist to cross the Shadow Broker. If he is working for Saren, it would explain why they came here. If that's the case, I think Tali might be in a bit of trouble." Chloe provided, and watched Garrus look from her to Shepard.

"Heh, well isn't this perfect. I still need to put a bullet in Fist's head, so we might as well go pay him a visit." the large krogan said with a toothy grin.

"Works for me. You in, Garrus?" Shepard asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm right behind you. Doctor Michel, are you going to be ok?"

"I… I think so. I'm not entirely sure about this mess though…"

"Yeah, Shepard has a way with explosions." The krogan adds, clapping Shepard hard on the back.

"I'll send a squad from C-Sec down, and when they ask, just tell them the truth. Maybe leave out the part about Saren and the information…"

"Don't worry. Unfortunately, this is not the first time something like this has happened in a clinic I work in." Chloe responded with a smile.

Garrus nods at her, and as suddenly as they had all came, the four heavily armed soldiers were gone. Chloe stood amid a mess of dead bodies, blood, and bullets, and wondered for the first time if she had actually chosen the safest place in the galaxy to be.

* * *

o.o.o

Days went by, and still Chloe didn't hear from Garrus, or what had happened with Tali. The merchants and other citizens of the Wards were buzzing with news about Fist and his death, and Chloe assumed the krogan followed through with his threat. There was even a flurry of reporter activity surrounding Commander Shepard. Chloe watched a re-run of the news cast one night in her apartment. Apparently the angry mass of explosive energy had become humanity's first Spectre. She had, with help of course, uncovered the truth behind this rogue Spectre, Saren Arterius. Chloe was left assuming that they had found Tali, hopefully alive, and that the information she possessed helped them expose the truth about Saren. Chloe felt proud that she was able to help even in the smallest capacity, and she knew that if it weren't for the fact she had opened up her clinic down here, they might never have found Tali at all.

Her clinic had risen to fame in a few short days. Garrus made good on his word, and after they had left to deal with Fist, a flood of C-Sec officers descended upon Chloe's clinic. She had to close up for a few days to allow them to clean up her office, but once she re-opened, she found herself with dozens of new patients. Most of them had witnessed the C-Sec business and were there mainly out of curiosity, but the more of them that came, the more patients Chloe seemed to end up with. She began to realize that if it kept up at this pace, she'd need to hire a nurse, or at least a receptionist.

Then one day, during a lull between patients, she saw a familiar figure in blue and black armour walk into her clinic. To her amazement, and ensuing embarrassment, he clutched a bouquet of flowers in his talons.

"Garrus! How lovely to see you! Are you well?" Chloe asked, a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Doctor Michel, glad to see you as well. I'm good. I uh… brought you some flowers. It was to help freshen up the place after we, y'know, destroyed it… but I'm afraid I'm a bit late." Garrus replied, passing her the bouquet.

"That's so wonderful, thank you. And I'm sure you're quite busy, now that you're racing around the galaxy with a Spectre, no?"

"Yeah, the past week has been something else. Half the planets we've been to, I didn't even know they existed until a few days ago. I guess Shepard needed to wrap up a few things here, so we've stopped for a quick refuel."

"Well, if you have the time, I haven't had lunch yet. And I'm sure you know the best places to eat here in the Wards." Chloe asked, mustering her courage. She hoped the question of lunch hadn't come out too awkwardly. Garrus clearly didn't seem to notice, and his mandibles opened in the turian form of a grin.

"That would be great. I know this awesome little place down in Tayseri Ward. If we hurry, they might still have some fresh krahn."

Chloe smiled, and placed the flowers in a paper cup on her desk. She had no idea what a krahn was, but she didn't particularly mind.

"Lead the way, Garrus."

* * *

o.o.o

Chloe stared at the vid screen, unable to believe what she is hearing. This man was blackmailing her, and attempting to take what she has worked hard to establish.

"I need those supplies for my clinic! I can't!"

"What do you mean, 'you can't'? You can and you will, otherwise your secret won't stay one for long. Make the right decision, Doctor."

The feed cut out, and Chloe is left standing in her empty clinic, anxious and worried. Her lunch with Garrus had been wonderful, and she found out exactly what krahn was. But now, the relaxing lunch was darkened by someone with information on her. She turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat, and realized that Commander Shepard was standing at the doorway, this time with an asari at her side.

"Commander Shepard, it's good to see you again." Chloe greeted, although she was finding it hard to forget the damning vid-call.

"Every time I come in here, I see someone threatening you." Shepard said with a smile. Chloe wrung her hands in front of her, debating whether she should tell Shepard what it was about or not.

"Who was that, Doctor?" Shepard asked, solving Chloe's dilemma for her, though she didn't feel right telling Shepard everything.

"Someone from my past. I can handle it, Commander Shepard."

"With all due respect Doctor, I can probably handle it better. Just tell me what's going on."

Chloe sighed, "Alright. I was fired from my previous employer for giving medical supplies and medication to clinics and people in need. My employer agreed to not press charges, as long as I left without a fuss. Someone has clearly found out about it, and is using this to blackmail me. If the board finds out about my past… best case scenario, they'll shut this clinic down. Worst case scenario, I lose my license."

"So what does this asshole want from you?" Shepard asked, and Chloe could tell that the Commander was not impressed.

"He wants some of my medical supplies, and he's expecting delivery today. The supplies I have need to last me until my next requisition order."

"Well, sounds like someone needs their ass kicked. Tell me where to meet him, and I'll deal with it."

"Commander Shepard, you really don't have to do this. I'm sure you have bigger things to worry about."

"Honestly, after what I've been through in the last week, kicking someone's teeth in the old fashioned way sounds like a vacation. Let me have this one, Doc." Shepard said with a smile, and Chloe finds herself hard-pressed to disagree. There was something charming about the Commander, and now that Chloe had been getting to know Garrus and subsequently Commander Shepard, she understood why it was that he dropped everything to follow this woman. The asari at her side clearly had the same bug Garrus did, and more than once Chloe caught the asari watching Shepard with barely hidden awe.

"Alright, Commander. He'll be waiting in the Lower Markets. Good luck."

"I don't need luck, I have ammo."

Chloe watched the pair walk away, feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders. She very rarely relied on other people, but she was glad to have someone like Garrus, and even Shepard, watching out for her. Without the threat of blackmail, she would finally be able to grow this clinic into something more. She would be able to expand, and possibly even make her way to Huerta Memorial, where the best minds for alien biology and physiology resided. Chloe was soon receiving patients, pushing her dreams to the side for the moment. She was optimistic about her future. Her freedom of being able to choose the Citadel only aided her prospects, and the more she settled in, the more certain she became that she would rather work here with the diversity – and occasional chaos – than ever work in a dirty, cramped clinic on Earth again.

A message she received later that evening merely solidified it for her. Her omni-tool beeped, and she opened a message from the unfamiliar address.

 _To: Chloe Michel  
From: gvakarian  
Subject: Lunch_

 _Doctor Michel,_

 _Sorry I had to cut out so quickly, but thanks for having lunch with me today. Maybe next time we dock at the Citadel, I can come by and we can try another place? I promise I won't lure any thugs to you this time._

 _Garrus_

Chloe closed the message with a contented smile. She was sure of few things; one was her calling to be a doctor, and the second was that she would stick by the people of the Citadel through thick and thin. Perhaps she might even learn a bit more about turian physiology along the way.


End file.
